My Greatest Desiree
by Frankenstien93
Summary: Slowly restarting and getting back on track


**To my dear Readers, if there's any of you left T_T, I'm trying to make my comeback and it's been rather slow. So to try and get in your good graces again here is a rewritten chapter 1. **

My Greatest Desiree

chpt. 1

**Location: Amity Park, 3 years after the "Phantom Planet" Incident****.**

Danny had been walking the streets of Amity Park angrier then he could ever remember: but before we continue on with that story let's fill you in on what has happened with everyone and everything. He, as well as the rest of Amity Park, had changed in the last 3 years. Amity Park had now become a tourist attraction. People flocked to the little town every summer, visiting the local haunts and hopefully catch a battle involving the local celebrity Danny Phantom.

Finding said ghost-boy was never hard as he never tried to keep low, taking every opportunity to show off his ghostly powers, all except his ghost wail; that was for emergency only. Ghost attacks were still a problem but thanks to the growth in his power and strength, major ghosts like Ember and Skulker never attacked as often, but that only meant they were biding their time, waiting to strike.

He had grown to the height of 6ft, his raven-black hair style the same except for the pony tail he now sported due to the hair in back growing long enough to reach his shoulders. His body was now lean, muscular as a result of all the ghost fighting and weight lifting he had been doing in high school.

Now that's out of the way, let us continue with our hero: The day had started off well, with him on his way to pick Sam, his eco-Goth girlfriend for two and a half years but when he had gotten to her home not even he could have guessed what would have happened.

_**Flashback hours ago:**_

Danny had been welcomed into his girlfriend's home by her parents, Mr. and Ms. Manson. He was told that Sam was in her room with a friend and that immediately struck Danny as odd. He slowly made his way to Sam's room and heard voices when he reached the door.

"Listen, I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." said an exhausted voice which Danny instantly recognized as Sam's.

"What do you mean?"

Danny's heart began racing as he eavesdropped on the conversation 'That voice, whose voice was that? Why was it so familiar? Wait a minute, is that…..no, it couldn't be.'

"What do you mean, what do I mean? This! Sneaking around with you behind Danny's back. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." Sam said, her voice full of concern

"But I love you to Sam, maybe even more then Danny."

"I know Tuck but still..." Sam said.

That had done it. Danny didn't want to believe it, but there it was; He knew exactly who that voice belonged to. He could have walked away and talked to them about it but what Tucker just said had crossed the line. The next few moments seemed to play in slow motion. Danny kicked the door open, prompting Sam to gasp, covering herself with the blanket; she was sitting under the covers with Tucker on the bed, both of their shirts tossed carelessly aside. "What the hell is going on here?" Danny demanded angrily, eyes glowing red.

Sam was looked at him, her eyes filled with guilt. "Danny, I can explain!" She said. "Explain what? How your just sitting in bed without your shirt and how my best friend just, who has been hear for who knows how long, decided that it would be nice to join you?"

"Dude just chill out!" Tucker said, not realizing how angry he was making his "best" friend.

"Don't you tell me to chill out, Foley!" Danny said angrily. Tears were welling in Sam's eyes "Danny, I didn't want you to know, at least not like this."

"I don't care anymore Sam, I just don't care." He said fighting tears "We're through!" He yelled. He then noticed she was wearing the ring he had given her. "Give it back." Danny said his hand out stretched. Sam looked at him. "Give what?" she asked him the tears slowly running down her cheeks. "My ring!" He said. Sam looked from him to her hand and realized she was still wearing it. "But you gave it to me." She said. "Yeah, when I loved you, now give it back." Sam couldn't stop the tears anymore and took the ring off, throwing it at him.

Danny caught the ring and his hand glowing green, melting the ring into a little golden rock with a jewel sticking out on the top at an odd angel, he dropped it onto the floor without a second thought.

Sam looked at him and screamed "Get out!" She yelled before throwing clinging to Tucker, who responded by wrapping his arms around her into a hug before glaring at Danny.

"With pleasure." Was the last thing Danny said as he walked out.

_**Flashback over:**_

Danny walked past locals and tourist, ignoring hellos and pleas for auto-graphs. Poindexter, one of the local friendly ghosts who had become quite popular watched him. "What's wrong Danny?" He asked his friend, going intangible through the crowd of tourist who all gasped in amazement.

"Not now Dexter."

"Come on, you can tell me." He said to Danny.

Danny glared at him, eyes glowing green. "Okay then, maybe another time!" The ghost said frightened and flew away.

Sighing, Danny made his way to the park. He would have to find Poindexter and apologize to him later, but right now he just wanted some alone time. He sat down at a bench near the fountain, a popular tourist attraction due to the ghost activity, now renamed the Fountain of Desiree. Ironically Desiree was rarely seen at the fountain anymore which surprised Danny. The hot spot was now a wishing magnet due to all the tourist who had heard the stories of Desiree taking wishes to cause mayhem and they were giving her more then enough, enough to give Desiree enough power to even completely obliterate Danny Phantom if she chose to. But she was a no show like normal. No one had seen or heard from her in a while. Looking up to the sky, a sigh escaped him as he wondered the dreaded "How could this day get any worse?"

**Location: Ghost Zone, Skulker's Island.  
**

In the fortress hidden in the dense jungles of the skull shaped island, The Ghost Zone's greatest hunter , Skulker smiled menacingly as he was preparing himself. After weeks of planning he was almost ready for his next hunt. He had Technus upgrade his ecto-armor to prevent the ghost-boy's techno lackey from ever hacking his suit again. With the upgrade came a new look, the flaming Mohawk he used to sport to power his suit was now a wild mane of bluish-green fire, over powering himself. The many scratches and scars the armor had taken from hunting now worn as symbols of pride. Targeting systems now built into his eyes so he would not have to waste space with binoculars or scopes. He wore a cloak made of the black furry pelt of a creature similar in appearance to the Ghost-boy's friend "Wulf" but much bigger in comparison. Its head drawn back like a hood with its arms covering most of Skulker's chest like they were crossed, stitched together to hold while still show off the animal's glistening green claws. The legs and tail had been removed so they would not cause a trail when walked.

"This time child, your pelt shall be mine!" He said as he closed his fist tightly, causing dual blades to spring from his right wrist gauntlet. The blades were both 24 inches long and .12 inches thick with each blade ending in a gut hook. The blades were sharpened to the point you could cut through hair with the slightest of ease and curved with a rounded point so as not to damage the skin the hide of whatever game the hunter had caught, but to make them worth on the battle field, the blades had been forged as if they were hunting daggers making them the ultimate hunting blades. Skulker laughed at the thought of the trial runs he had given the blade

Everything was now in place, he just needed a reason for the ghost-child to come to the ghost zone and bring him to his island. He then had an idea. It was simple and involved a certain inhabitant of the ghost zone who never ceased to be annoying. He pulled the hoot of his cloak up, hiding his face behind the massive wolves, Skulker's own glowing green eyes now taking up where the wolf's would be. Leavening the fortress he walked to the very edge of the island and set up a box with a trap set inside. He then hid himself in the bushes of his island and waited. A smile graced his face as he heard the call of his prey taking the bait. "BEWARE!"

**A/N**

**Not very Different from the original, I know. But I had the idea while I was writing this to give Skulker a new look and wasn't sure how to do it so the in my eyes the fur cloak was a step in the right direction. Give me a review if you like it or if to tell me how much you hate me for making you all wait so long. I just want you all to know how sorry I am and am trying to fix my mistakes.**


End file.
